


Voices

by Yeolsbyun_hee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cyberbullyng, Escola, Fluffy, M/M, Musical, Radio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsbyun_hee/pseuds/Yeolsbyun_hee
Summary: Kyungsoo era o locutor da rádio da escola há poucos meses, passando recados dos professores e tocando suas músicas favoritas. O problema se encontrava no fato de que seu gosto musical era, nas palavras dos outros alunos, de velho. Mas diferente dos outros, Park Chanyeol se encontrava encantado pelo garoto sem nome que possuía uma voz suave e tocava as melhores músicas - para ele, quem tocava The Smiths, merecia o céu -, cultivando um desejo de conhecê-lo. Contudo, diferente do que imaginava, a forma como finalmente se falaram, foi seguida por três coisas: Um desastre, uma música e um momento compartilhado.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chansoo fest: Lockdown





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Meu deus, eu nem sei o que comentar aqui. Então, eu realmente amei esse plot assim que o li, a pessoa que o doou realmente caprichou nele e fico feliz de ter sido capaz de o trazer a vida. Agradeço demais a beta que foi designada a mim pelo chansoolipse, sem ela, essa fic não teria nascido ou progredido dessa maneira. Obrigada!! Espero que gostem dela ^^
> 
> Uma pequena playlist que criei enquanto escrevia essa história:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jA6WvojqWcikXv2bdEmx2
> 
> A música da dança é a Stand out fit in ^^

Os acordes calmos de _Bette Davis Eyes_ de _Kim Carnes_ ajudavam Kyungsoo a relaxar na cadeira velha, porém ainda confortável, que uma sala de rádio possuía. Ele balançava a cabeça enquanto encarava o vídeo antigo passando na tela do computador, aproveitando a música e vigiando ao mesmo tempo quanto faltava para voltar ao ar para alguns passar anúncio, antes de, novamente, colocar uma playlist que havia preparado para aquele dia para tocar . Era o único local lugar e ele já estava acostumado assim. Afinal, aquela não era a sala mais famosa da escola. 

Já alguns poucos meses desde que o anúncio de vaga aberta para “trabalhar” na rádio da escola surgiu, causando surpresa em vários alunos que nem ao menos sabiam que ela existia. Não era tão conhecida assim, usada em grande parte para avisos e recados. Sendo bem sincero, nem mesmo Kyungsoo sabia da existência dela antes dos anúncios começarem a surgir pelos corredores e alto falantes, que, tempos atrás, ele acreditava tocar apenas coisas gravadas. Sem nem imaginar que, de fato, havia alguém ali por trás. 

Ele era um estudante calmo e um grande amante de música, então, quando descobrir que poderia ganhar créditos extras trabalhando meio período no horário da tarde até a noite, não hesitou ao colocar seu nome na lista de interessados. E bem, não demorou muito para ser chamado para o serviço. Afinal, foi o único que se aplicou. Kyungsoo poderia dizer que tinha vários amores na vida: seus gatos, seus poucos amigos, sua série favorita. Porém, paixões, ele possuía duas. A escrita e a música. 

Gostava de como ambas as áreas conseguiam transmitir mais do que apenas letras, mas histórias e emoções. Ele considerava os livros e as músicas um portal para um novo mundo. Eram passagens que podiam fazer como pessoas imaginarem novas vidas, novas situações, sentirem com mais intensidade. Kyungsoo poderia dizer que amava todos os livros existentes, contudo, ele não podia falar o mesmo para a música. 

Na atualidade, havia muitas formas de expressão onde nenhuma mensagem era realmente passada. Músicas que eram apenas barulho ou, então, que continham uma letra pejorativa. Por isso que, sem nenhum remorso, em sua opinião, as antigas eram as melhores. Tudo que fosse anterior ao ano dois mil tinha um espaço guardado no coração de Kyungsoo. Desde _Whitesnake_ ao grande _Elvis._ Simplesmente amava a forma como elas eram construídas e pareciam falar com quem ouvia. Mas não negava que, havia, sim, como que se salvavam nessa modernidade. Como, por exemplo, _imagine dragões_ . Ou então, _Aurora_. Alguns exemplos dos que apreciava. Contudo, sua afeição ia para os antigos. Um exemplo bom disso era a música que agora tocava para todos naquela minúscula sala - que, para ele, parecia mais aconchegante do que a imensidão dos corredores do Instituto. 

Se fosse ser sincero, Kyungsoo invejava a moça citada na letra como tendo os olhos de Bette Davis porque, naquela música, dava para se perceber que uma pessoa virtual na letra realmente era notada. Mas notada de verdade. Nada parecido com a forma ríspida e rude com a qual os adolescentes dos dias de hoje viam os outros. Não como as cantadas soltas pelos corredores ao verem alguém que agradou os olhos, ou na liberdade que achavam que possuíam, roubando toques desconfortáveis. Porém, sim, notada como se cada pequeno detalhe que a compunha fosse a coisa mais fascinante que os olhos do admirador já visto em sua vida. 

Kyungsoo gostaria de ser notado assim. De forma tão intrínseca e verdadeira. Genuína. Mas ele era um fantasma, passava despercebido por todos ao compartilhar do mesmo lugar que as pessoas; um andarilho solitário em meio a multidão. Por isso, ele se refugiava ali, em meio a suas tão amadas músicas e na poeira que se levantava sempre que se mexia na cadeira. Pegando o papel com os recados, esperando os segundos finais que restavam da música, Kyungsoo fez juz a definição que criava de si mesmo. 

Uma voz que ninguém prestava atenção. 

Apenas uma voz esquecida em uma rádio mais esquecida ainda. 

* * *

> _Ela vai te provocar, ela vai te incomodar_
> 
> _Melhor ainda só para te agradar_
> 
> _Ela é precoce e sabe exatamente o que é_
> 
> _Demora pra fazer um pro blush_
> 
> _Todos os meninos pensam que ela é uma espiã, ela tem olhos de Bette Davis_

\- Ah, como eu amo essa música. 

O garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos falou, recebendo um olhar incrédulo do melhor amigo. Coisa que o fez sorrir, afinal, sabia bem o quanto seu gosto musical diferia do dele. Oh Sehun era simplesmente viciado em tudo que se encaixava em cultura pop, enquanto ele, sendo o Park Chanyeol de sempre, podia ser considerado uma pessoa eclética, mas com um certo carinho voltado para as músicas antigas. 

Por isso que, diferente do amigo, era realmente um grande apreciador da rádio do colégio. Não conhecia quem vivia por trás dela, já que, como muitos alunos, tinha pensado que a rádio funcionava a base de anúncios pré-gravados por algum professor. Pelo menos, até que alguns meses atrás, uma nova voz surgiu de trás dos alto falantes, anunciando ser o novo responsável por aquele lugar abandonado. E Chanyeol se lembrava da primeira coisa que pensou quando o típico som crispado surgiu, indicando que o microfone havia sido ligado e a voz desconhecida surgiu: _Wow. Que voz suave._

E ainda pensava assim. Conforme foi ouvindo — de verdade, ouvindo a rádio, ao invés de fazer como sempre e ignorar a existência dele — , aprendeu a apreciar a forma tranquila e melódica que o radialista possuía. Era o tipo de voz que a gente nunca cansa de ouvir, que parecia acalentar e acalmar, mesmo que estivesse lendo uma bula médica. Não demorou também para que Chanyeol começasse a se apaixonar pelo gosto musical alheio. Dizia, sem dor na consciência, que a modernidade não trouxe apenas coisas boas, mas deixou coisas maravilhosas para trás. 

A música era uma delas. 

Quando escutou pela primeira vez _The Smiths_ tocando logo após os anúncios do dia, sorriu largo em meio a aula, sem se importar de parecer um maniaco sorrindo para as contas expostas no quadro negro — que nunca entendeu porque se chamava assim, afinal, ele era verde. Essa foi a primeira vez que parou para ouvir e, depois dessa, nunca mais parou. Ficava encantado e animado quando ouvia uma música que conhecia, e curioso quando ouvia alguma que gostava, porém não conhecia; sua própria playlist ganhando acréscimos a cada novo ritmo que lhe conquistava. 

— Você e esse radialista são dois velhos. Quem escuta essas porcarias hoje em dia? — resmungou Sehun, voltando a encarar o livro aberto em um capítulo qualquer de biologia. 

O garoto grunhiu quando sentiu uma borracha acertar sua cabeça, preparado para dar um tapa em Chanyeol, quando a voz da bibliotecária soou, pedindo silêncio. Ambos os adolescentes prendendo a risada, depois que Sehun deu língua para a moça quando ela virou de costas. 

— Essas músicas são incríveis, você que não sabe apreciar. — respondeu, voltando ao assunto de antes quando sentiu que não explodiria de rir ao abrir a boca. 

— Chan, pelo amor de Deus, ninguém suporta essas músicas de velho. 

— Não são músicas de velho. São músicas antigas. — apontou. — Tem diferença. E eu aprecio e sei que mais gente daqui também. 

— Você está meio desinformado então, cara. Geral da escola fala que só falta dormir com a playlist do radialista misterioso. 

— Sério? — Chanyeol parecia realmente surpreso com aquilo, os olhos meio arregalados, e até mesmo a caneta, que brincava entre os dedos, caiu sobre o caderno para dar ênfase ao sentimento. 

— Uhum, teve gente que até criou uma teoria de que a pessoa atrás da rádio é um fantasma do século passado. E é por isso que só toca velharia. — contou, deixando de lado a matéria que estudava para ficar completamente na conversa com o amigo. Sehun tinha ranço de biologia. 

— Adolescente é foda mesmo viu. 

— Você é um também, mané. 

— Por isso mesmo. Posso dizer com convicção que somos um porre. — disse fechando o caderno e deixando a apostila de lado. Se Sehun não iria mais estudar, ele também não iria. 

— Mas a teoria até que faz sentido, tipo, ninguém nunca viu o cara. 

— Mas por quê? — perguntou, curioso. Já fazia um tempo que o novo garoto ficava na rádio, era chocante que ninguém tenha visto o rosto dele. Na cabeça de Chanyeol, alguém deveria ter pelo menos cruzado com o desconhecido pelos corredores. 

Sehun deu de ombros para a pergunta. 

— A sala de rádio simplesmente fica numa das alas mais afastadas das salas, e quase ninguém vai lá. — Começou a guardar as coisas na mochila depois do Park falar que iam se atrasar para pegar o ônibus. Eram melhores amigos graças a morarem praticamente ao lado um do outro desde crianças, e tal amizade só seguiu firme e forte ao longo dos anos. Por isso, ainda faziam o mesmo caminho. — Além disso, as poucas pessoas que passaram por lá disseram que a porta fica trancada, e pela janelinha só dá pra ver um vulto se movimentando na cadeira porque o cara aparentemente gosta do escuro. 

— Essas pessoas nunca pensaram em bater na porta? — Empurrou a cadeira com cuidado ao levantar. Odiava quando a arrastava e aquele som horrível de madeira contra o chão soava, fazendo todos do lugar olharem para quem estava perturbando a paz. 

Os dois garotos passaram em silêncio pelas mesas ocupadas por outros estudantes dedicados — alguns parecendo querer apenas colocar em dia o que deixaram para última hora. — , acenando para a Senhora Park que, apesar de ter os repreendido antes, ainda era um anjo de pessoa com eles. Retribuíram o sorriso dela, fechando a porta de vidro ao passo que ouviam ela desejar uma boa semana de aulas. Só quando atingiram o corredor, agora já um pouco mais cheio devido ao horário de término das aulas, que retomaram a conversa. 

— Não sei também. Talvez tenham ficado com medo do coitado, já que ele fica na escuridão sozinho. 

— Parece solitário. — Pensou em voz alta, de forma sincera e inocente. 

Sehun simplesmente olhou o amigo como que querendo mandar uma mensagem com os olhos, uma que Chanyeol captou, mas que escolheu ignorar. Ou melhor, teria escolhido ignorar o idiota falado silenciosamente a ele como de costume, caso não tivesse esbarrado com alguém ao virar o corredor próximo às escadas do segundo andar. Imediatamente, se virou na direção do corpo que bateu, abrindo a boca para pedir desculpas pelo esbarrão, mas, antes que pudesse, escutou a voz melódica o fazer. 

O menor apenas recuperou a bolsa que havia caído no chão, ajeitando ela em seu ombro e adentrando novamente ao fluxo de pessoas, até se camuflar entre elas. Chanyeol ficou alguns segundos encarando a direção em que o desconhecido foi, voltando a realidade quando foi cutucado no lado do corpo pelo amigo. 

— O que foi? O esbarrão foi tão forte assim? — questionou, preocupado, passando os olhos pelo amigo, tentando achar algum machucado. 

— Não, não… eu apenas…

— Apenas? — Chanyeol parecia confuso, ainda olhando para a multidão de alunos à frente deles. 

— Apenas achei aquela voz familiar, mas não sei de onde. — Voltou o olhar para Sehun. — Você conhece aquele garoto? 

— Não sei, ele não levantou o rosto pra eu conseguir dar uma olhada. Mas acho que não. — Ajeitou a mochila pesada nas costas, voltando a andar, sendo seguido por Chanyeol, que ainda parecia meio distraído. 

O caminho até o ponto de ônibus foi feito com Sehun falando sobre assuntos aleatórios e um Chanyeol respondendo distraidamente. Ao entrarem no transporte, Sehun desistiu de falar ao notar como o amigo ainda estava no mundo da lua. Chanyeol não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no garoto com quem trombou. Aquela voz soava conhecida demais para ele não conseguir lembrar. 

Conectando os fones no celular e colocando na playlist criada com músicas que conheceu através da rádio da escola, ficou divagando entre ouvir a música e reconhecer o dono da voz misteriosa. 

* * *

Kyungsoo chegou em casa ainda pensando no garoto grandão com quem esbarrou mais cedo. As bochechas ficando vermelha ao lembrar que havia ficado tão perto de seu interesse amoroso, o coração ainda batendo forte de saber que ficaram tão próximo. Foi perto de quando completou duas semanas fazendo a rádio que acabou reparando em Park Chanyeol. Eram os primeiros dias do Do na escola durante o período da tarde, então, para passar o tempo durante seu intervalo de interlocutor e também para passar os minutos enquanto esperava seu pai — que antes o dava carona para ir embora após sair do serviço — , ele ficava na biblioteca. 

Como o bom estudante que era, tinha um grande apreço pelas aulas de literatura e as páginas dos livros eram sua rota de escape. Um mundo dentro do mundo. Gostava bastante da biblioteca que a escola dispunha e da variedade existente ali, principalmente a área de literatura clássica, onde podia encontrar os seus favoritos. Sempre ia lá para poder passar seus períodos livres lendo, por isso, quando conseguiu uns minutos de pausa, foi atrás do que tinha começado a ler durante o intervalo de manhã. 

_Orgulho e preconceito_ da Jane Austen estava bem onde havia guardado, tudo que precisou foi abrir na página que tinha decorado como última a ter lido e focar totalmente nas palavras. Ou pelo menos _tentar_. A primeira regra de uma biblioteca é o silêncio, mas adolescentes tendem a ser barulhentos por natureza. Às vezes, é graças a animação de estarem em grupo, junto aos amigos ou colegas. Ou então, a pessoa mesma, por si só, é alguém animada. 

Naquele dia, o estudante de Letras descobriu que Chanyeol se encaixava nos dois aspectos. Ele se encontrava sentado a pouco mais de duas mesas e meia à sua direita, acompanhado de um garoto que, naquele mesmo dia, descobrira se chamar Sehun devido ao nome ter surgido no meio da conversa alheia. De primeira, Kyungsoo tentou ao máximo ignorar os dois garotos, mas foi inevitável levar os olhos para a figura energética. Chanyeol parecia um boneco de posto em sua visão, mexendo os braços sempre que precisava falar. Gesticulando e gesticulando. 

Mesmo quando a bibliotecária reclamava com ele por sua voz alta, era a mesma coisa que um grito solto ao vento: ineficaz. A voz dele parecia alta por natureza. Kyungsoo via que, após tais reprimendas, ele tentava se retrair; mas parecia impossível. Ele tinha aquele tipo de voz que exigia ser ouvida. Se calar não parecia uma opção para ele, e talvez fosse ao reparar naquilo que Kyungsoo começou a reparar em várias outras coisas nele. 

Durante os meses completos de trabalho na rádio, voltou várias vezes para aquela sala mais usada pelos alunos como cantinho de pegação do que ambiente de leitura. Mas, dessa vez, os livros clássicos que tanto amavam serviam apenas como fachada para permitir ao radialista uma capa de invisibilidade. Não como se precisasse de uma; seu papel como fantasma lhe caia bem e, por si, era interpretado com excelência. Andava em meio às pessoas, mas, enquanto notava cada uma delas, nunca era notado por ninguém. 

Foi graças a isso que conseguiu conhecer Chanyeol durante todo aquele tempo. Que o permitiu criar uma espécie de paixão, se ousasse usar tal palavra, pelo mais alto. Não diria que o amava, pois não acreditava no amor sem o conhecer. Porém, criou grande carinho pelo garoto sorridente que parecia gostar tanto de sorrir, que nada o deixava realmente triste ou o fazia perder sua animação; pelos olhos sempre tão brilhantes; pela forma bonita de pensar na vida e nas coisas. 

Aprendeu a apreciar os vários trejeitos que observou com o passar do tempo, cada características visível que compunha Park Chanyeol como pessoa. Gostaria de conhecê-lo, contudo viviam em planos diferentes, e Kyungsoo não era uma pessoa que gostava de ter esperanças em algo que parecia fadado a viver apenas em sua imaginação. 

Por isso, tentou tirar de sua cabeça o pequeno momento em que quase foi notado por ele, focando em outras coisas. Gastou seu tempo para focar nos estudos por algumas horas, organizou a casa sabendo o quão cansada sua mãe sempre chegava do serviço — trabalhava como vendedora — e, até mesmo, dedicou um pouco de seu tempo na busca por novas músicas. Sempre tentava aumentar seu repertório, por isso tinha uma playlist separada para músicas que conhecia durante a semana. 

Foi perto das nove da noite que a mensagem de Jongdae, uma das poucas pessoas que podia chamar de amigo, chegou lhe tirando a atenção. De forma despretensiosa, a abriu. Não esperava nada mais que um convite para uma partida amigável de _LoL_ ou _Call Of Duty_ , porém recebeu uma mensagem estranha. 

**_Jongdae_ **

_Não olhe o site do colégio, ok?_

**_Eu_ **

_Pq?_

**_Jongdae_ **

_Só não olhe, blz?_

_Por favor_

Havia um grande problema com a natureza humana, e esse era a curiosidade. Kyungsoo nunca entendeu qual era a razão da compulsão que todo ser humano sentia ao ser pedido para não fazer algo. Parecia que no instante em que ouviam aquilo, necessitavam fazer o que lhes foi proibido, e com ele não foi diferente. Franzindo o cenho para a forma que o amigo agia, a primeira coisa que fez ao ler a segunda negativa foi abrir a página no _Google_ e entrar no site. De início, não viu nada fora do normal na parte do _home_ , porém, foi quando abriu a área dedicada para a rádio que percebeu o motivo do amigo ter feito aquele pedido inusitado. 

E também foi quando Kyungsoo teve a certeza de que adolescentes podiam ser realmente cruéis. 

* * *

Fazia pouco mais de cinco dias desde que Chanyeol havia esbarrado no garoto misterioso e, por algum motivo, não havia conseguido recordar de quem ele o lembrava. Sua semana passando com ele preso em pensamentos a respeito da voz desconhecida e do radialista da escola. Seu peito apertando ao lembrar do que ele estava passando. Foi no mesmo dia que teve a conversa com Sehun sobre ele que os primeiros comentários maldosos começaram a aparecer na aba da rádio, todos sendo dirigidos ao pobre locutor. Vários alunos, que, na mais sincera opinião de Chanyeol, não tinham muito o que fazer da vida para estarem fazendo aquelas coisas, criticando a setlist que tocava. 

Falando coisas tão horríveis de se dizer sobre outra pessoa que Chanyeol nem se atrevia a repetir tais atrocidades. Exigindo que substituísse o locutor, fazendo demandas como se fossem eles que mandassem naquele colégio, e tudo aquilo emputecia o garoto de uma maneira que ele nem sabia como expressar. Sim, ele sabia que todos tinham direito a uma opinião e que não era porque Chanyeol ou o radialista gostavam de tais músicas que todos gostariam também. Porém, havia formas de expressar essas opiniões. 

Nenhuma delas inclui degradar ou rebaixar alguém. 

Logo quando esses comentários começaram a surgir, a pessoa por trás da rádio desapareceu. Quem passou a anunciar os avisos e escolher as músicas foi o mesmo professor que antes tinha essa responsabilidade, tudo que ele falou a respeito do afastamento do aluno foi que, devido a situação, ele ficaria longe por um tempo. Tal tempo já durava praticamente uma semana. Chanyeol não queria, mas não podia deixar de ser um pouco egoísta nessa questão. Pois, mesmo sabendo que o melhor seria se o aluno se retirasse da posição, ele não queria ficar sem a voz suave que passou a fazer parte dos seus dias. Ou perder as músicas que passaram a ser sua trilha sonora sem que percebesse. 

Contudo, apesar de manter esperanças, ele realmente não esperava que fosse saber do desconhecido por um bom tempo. Por isso que ficou realmente surpreso ao escutar o barulho típico da rádio soar, indicando que o microfone foi ligado, e a voz que alcançou seus ouvidos não foi a do professor Kim. Na hora, sua atenção saiu das contas de matemática, que ocupavam a lousa, para o recado que era recitado. Não foi nada demais, apenas horários novos dos clubes e alguns poucos recados sobre o final do semestre. 

Mas, logo quando Chanyeol achou que o recado iria acabar, foi surpreendido. 

— Bem, algo raro está acontecendo aqui. Temos uma ligação na rádio. — A voz do garoto soava surpresa e não era para menos. Antigamente, quando a rádio era um tanto mais famosa e trazia orgulho para o colégio, eles costumavam manter uma linha aberta para que alunos pudessem ligar e pedir música, ou então ocupar um pouco do tempo para mandar recados e avisos próprios. Mas, havia anos que ninguém fazia aquilo. — Alô, você está no ar. Quem fala? 

— Hã, eu prefiro não me identificar. Se tiver tudo bem pra você. — Quem falou foi uma menina e parecia nervosa de estar falando ali. 

— Sem problemas, isso não é obrigatório — O garoto tentava a acalmar, mas dava para notar que havia um pouco de temor na voz dele. — A que devemos a honra de sua ligação? 

Por um segundo, a linha ficou em silêncio e foi nesse momento que Chanyeol parou dar uma rápida olhada ao redor, reparando que não era só ele que agora mantinha sua total atenção no que acontecia na linha. Até mesmo a professora sentou na mesa após dizer que era para resolverem os exercícios no quadro e agora mais ouvia do que qualquer coisa. 

— Eu vim aqui pra pedir desculpas. — Foi isso que a menina falou, quebrando o silêncio. 

— Pedir desculpas? Pelo que? — O radialista parecia sinceramente confuso. 

— Você sabe… pelos comentários — Assim que ela falou isso, foi Kyungsoo quem ficou em silêncio dessa vez. — Eu não concordo com a atitude do pessoal que combinou de fazer aquilo e me senti muito mal quando você não apareceu depois disso. Eu realmente sinto muito. 

— Se sente, por que colaborou com os comentários? 

— Porque…— Suspirou — Porque acho que eu queria tanto ser aceita no tão sonhado grupinho que acabei traindo minhas convicções. Acho que tinha medo dos meus amigos me darem as costas ao verem que não penso igual eles. Ensino médio é cruel, adolescentes mais ainda. 

— Eu que o diga. — sussurrou em resposta, calando a menina por uns segundos. 

— Eu realmente sinto muito e espero que possa me desculpar. 

Nesse momento, Chanyeol e o resto da turma prendeu a respiração. Todos ansiosos para a resposta ao pedido de desculpas. 

— Sabe, eu tive um bom tempo pra pensar durante esses dias ausentes. E eu sou uma pessoa pensativa e sempre me perco nas mais loucas variáveis que meu cérebro cria em solução ao pensamento em questão. Pensei em por que pessoas que nem me conhecem falariam coisas tão estúpidas ao meu respeito. Por que, de tantas maneiras de podermos resolver tais diferenças, a saída que elas escolheram foi a de cyberbullying. No final do terceiro dia de pensamento, eu tinha praticamente a certeza de que iria renunciar ao meu lugar aqui e voltaria a viver minha vida. Mas quando o quinto dia chegou, mudei de ideia. Quer saber por quê? 

Perguntou e esperou a resposta da menina na linha para continuar. Kyungsoo não ligava que talvez estivessem ocupando tempo demais ali, que estivessem atrapalhando as aulas, ele passou muito tempo calado, e aquele era o momento de colocar algumas coisas para fora. 

— Porque me veio um pensamento bem simples na cabeça, uma simples perguntinha que não sei por que não havia me feito ela antes. Por que eu deveria me importar com o que os outros querem que eu seja, ao invés de tentar ser eu mesmo? — Aquilo teve muito mais impacto nos ouvintes do que Kyungsoo podia imaginar. — Eu não devo nada às pessoas que me xingam, excluem ou dizem que devo me construir no molde que elas esperam. Mas eu devo sim, a mim, a coragem para ser verdadeiro. Não a vocês, não aos professores, mas a mim. E foi por isso que nessa tarde, pisei nesse estúdio empoeirado de novo. Porque aqui é onde eu quero estar, e não vai ser alguns adolescente idiotas que vão tirar de mim. 

Quando Kyungsoo terminou de falar, foi possível escutar um fungar na linha. A garota chorava, e o coração do locutor doía ao escutar aquilo. Ele ficou feliz de ver que alguém se sentiu mal pelo que fez e o pediu desculpas, mas ficou triste ao escutar que ela agia de maneiras contrárias ao seu carater e crenças, simplesmente porque tinha medo da rejeição. E Kyungsoo entendia. Realmente entendia. A vida inteira era basicamente feita de pessoas tentando se encaixar em um grupo, e isso não mudava, sendo na escola ou no trabalho. Todos sempre estavam buscando a aceitação alheia porque, de alguma forma, nos convencemos conforme crescemos, que ela nos é necessária. 

O que não é verdade. 

Kyungsoo não considerava ter descoberto o segredo do amor próprio ou algo parecido, afinal, ainda era um daqueles adolescentes. Já tentou por muito tempo, desde criança, ganhar a aprovação dos outros. Mas chegou um dia que realmente cansou, e foi nesse período que começou a traçar seu novo caminho, definitivamente mais solitário, porém mais proveitoso. Quando parou de tentar agradar a todos, o que aquela menina falou realmente aconteceu. Foi deixado só. Doeu. E bastante. Mas também foi graças aquilo que Kyungsoo conheceu a amizade verdadeira, porque, quando todos estavam lhe abandonado, Jongdae ficou. 

E agora, ele apenas tentava viver sua vida baseado no que acreditava que era importante. 

— Sei que talvez eu não devesse falar isso, mas acho que o fato de você ter vindo me pedir desculpas da forma que podia mostra que está pronta para ouvir umas coisas. A vida é uma escada e é um caminho longo, torturante e difícil que te espera. Você pode decidir por ser um degrau feito pelos outros ao seu redor, ou ser a pessoa que vai superar as adversidades e escalar essa merda até o topo, vitoriosa. — Ela riu pela maneira que ele falou, o fazendo sorrir um pouco. — Não tenha vergonha de impor o que você acredita, de impor sua voz no meio dessa gente gritando sobre como você deve se comportar. Tenha orgulho de si mesma, menina, tenho certeza que cada versão sua é maravilhosa. 

Agora mesmo que Chanyeol não poderia parar de admirar aquele garoto. Faltavam palavras para poder definir o que escutar tudo aquilo fez com que as pessoas se sentissem. Vergonha. Raiva. Identificação. Revelação. Todos da sua sala pareciam presos em suas mentes, provavelmente pensando em tudo que escutaram. Ninguém esperava aquilo tudo, foram pegos de surpresa. Até mesmo a professora parecia estar remoendo tudo, mantendo um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e os olhos focados na saída de som no teto. 

Nem mesmo conseguiu ouvir direito a menina na ligação agradecendo Kyungsoo pelas palavras e rindo em meio ao choro ao escutar ele dizer que ela estava perdoada, deveria voltar a focar nas aulas e que telefone era proibido durante horário letivo. 

— Bom, espero que os professores não fiquem bravos pelo tempo que roubei aqui. — falou assim que a ligação foi terminada. — A música que vou colocar pra vocês agora é um pouco diferente das que costumo pôr, pra começar, foi lançada depois dos anos dois mil. Mas acho que após tudo que foi dito aqui, ela se encaixa perfeitamente no que precisamos. Música é sentimento. É história. É vida. Sei que talvez eu leve uma advertência por sugerir isso, mas ao passo que a música começar e você se identificar com ela, se levante e dance. Ignore a aula chata de história ou os longos cálculos, apenas se levanta e dance. Vocês são bem-vindos a fazer isso também, professores. Espero que sintam o que essa música quer dizer e dancem comigo. 

Quando a música começou a tocar, a melodia soou como um choque para todos. Pelo tema meio pesado e complicado que compôs a conversa anterior, esperavam algo mais melancólico, porém o que receberam foi diferente. Era quase animado, com uma pegada mais rock. Mas as letras eram claras e atingiram cada um deles do colégio. 

> _“Eu sei que eles não gostam muito de mim_
> 
> _Acho que não me visto como eles querem_
> 
> _Eu só quero ser eu mesmo, não posso ser outra pessoa_
> 
> _Tento colorir dentro das linhas deles_
> 
> _Tento viver uma vida planejada_
> 
> _Eu só quero ser eu mesmo, não posso ser outra pessoa”_

De início, ninguém se moveu. Todos pareciam presos, em suas mentes ou na letra que adentrava seus ouvidos. Mas, lá no fundo da classe, uma pessoa se levantou. Chanyeol o conhecia, o garoto que se levantou era Lee Minhyuk, considerado nerd por várias pessoas e quase ninguém o procurava, se não fosse pelas notas. O Park gostava dele, tinham boas conversas sobre os animes que gostavam. Sabia como ele era retraído e um pouco sozinho, tanto por sua timidez quanto pelas pessoas que insistiam em excluí-lo. Esse mesmo garoto, que quase nunca falava, foi o primeiro a olhar rapidamente no rosto de todos da sala, encarou a professora e simplesmente, começar a dançar. 

Foi como se o que prendia a todos se quebrasse. Um atrás do outro, lentamente, se levantaram da carteira e passaram a mover o corpo. Alguns de forma animada, balançando forte com o ritmo da música, outros dançavam em seu próprio ritmo, mas, ainda assim, se juntavam na pequena multidão. Tão diferentes, mas tão iguais. Em uma desarmonia harmônica. Ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro e encontrar Sehun lhe encarando, sorrindo, retribuiu e se levantou, passando a fazer parte daquilo. 

E numa realização engraçada, Chanyeol notou que nunca se sentiu tão parte de algo quanto naquele momento.

> _“Eles gritam, eles pregam_
> 
> _Eu já ouvi tudo isso antes_
> 
> _Seja isso, seja aquilo_
> 
> _Eu já ouvi isso antes”_

Se movendo por impulso, Chanyeol soltou a mão de Sehun que dançava junto a si e gesticulou para a porta em seguida. Vendo que a professora se encontrava distraída, nem mesmo pensou em avisa-lá e simplesmente saiu da sala. Não sabia o motivo de ter sentido tal vontade justo naquele instante, mas em sua cabeça e coração, sabia que precisava ir ver a pessoa por trás daqueles autofalantes. Tinha curiosidade antes, sempre imaginando sobre como ele seria, como se comportava dentro daquela sala, tendo um mundo à sua frente em formato de rádio. 

Mas agora, era diferente. O sentimento de querer conhecê-lo era diferente, não era regado a curiosidade, e sim a necessidade. _Precisava_ conhecê-lo. 

Quando saiu pelo corredor, seus olhos iam diretamente para as portas das outras salas, as pequenas janelas que elas possuiam permitindo Chanyeol de ver os alunos dançando. Claro, ainda havia pessoas encarando aquilo com descaso. Professores — como o de português, que ele pôde ver esbravejando para que todos voltassem ao seu lugar — que se recusaram a entrar na onda. Grande parte por orgulho, Chanyeol chutava. Outros, por disciplina. 

Porém, não importava realmente porque a cada janela que ele olhava, via bem mais que pessoas dançando, via um momento de união único. No qual pessoas que compartilhavam de um mesmo sentimento, se permitiam, pela primeira vez, senti-lo de verdade e demonstrar que o possuía. 

O sentimento de não encaixe, de solidão. 

Chanyeol não viu aquilo tudo como nada além do que era: um grito de libertação.

> _“Garotos grandes não choram_
> 
> _Atire baixo, mire alto_
> 
> _Coma tudo, fique magro_
> 
> _Se destaque, se encaixe_
> 
> _Meninas boazinhas não brigam_
> 
> _Seja você, vista-se corretamente_
> 
> _Rosto branco, pele bronzeada_
> 
> _Destaque-se, encaixe-se”_

Sendo guiado apenas pela sua memória, Chanyeol percorreu todo o caminho necessário para chegar a ala onde ficava a sala de rádio. Olhou atrás de todas as janelas das salas que encontrava, tentando achar a correta. Mas, foi só quando chegou ao final do corredor que, finalmente, encontrou. E o sorriso em seus lábios foi automático ao notar a figura que parecia alguns bons centímetros mais baixa que si, dançando em meio aos equipamentos. 

O garoto a sua frente sorria enquanto se balançava completamente, as mãos rodando a cadeira giratória enquanto ele movia os pés por todo o espaço livre. Ele ria e ao mesmo tempo...chorava. Chanyeol teria ficado preocupado, mas aquele choro não parecia dolorido, mas, sim, _libertador_. Talvez fosse isso que aquele momento significava para o garoto, a querida e doce liberdade. 

A música dava seus últimos toques e junto a eles, veio o grito do radialista. 

— Não podem me fazer ser quem não sou. — gritou com tudo que tinha. 

O grito reverberando por todo o corredor e por dentro de Chanyeol, enquanto a música finalizou. Sem dizer nada ou chamar a atenção do outro, o Park se afastou, retornando para a sala de aula. Em sua cabeça, uma ideia se dava início. 

Ele sabia o que tinha de fazer agora. 

* * *

Três dias depois daquele telefonema, Kyungsoo ainda se encontrava chocado com o rumo que tudo tomou naquele dia. Mas, nem mesmo o castigo que levou do diretor — que apesar de não ter ficado tão bravo com o que aconteceu, ainda acreditava que ele precisava ser disciplinado — tinha tirado a satisfação do locutor de ter feito o que fez. Sentia que a escola estava meio diferente depois daquele episódio. 

E não era uma mudança ruim. Sabia que era meio egocêntrico de sua parte pensar que tal mudança pudesse ter se dado a sua ação, mas só de ver que algumas pessoas estavam mais inspiradas em se posicionar, Kyungsoo se sentia orgulhoso. Lembrava de ter visto uma garota, que sempre andava com uns idiotas, indo falar com o garoto que sempre ficava na biblioteca porque viu que ele lia um de seus livros favoritos. 

Kyungsoo sempre soube que palavras e música eram capazes de mover as pessoas e ficou mais do que feliz ao notar que, sim, elas faziam a diferença. 

Claro, a mágoa que os comentários maldosos causaram em si ainda residiam em sua mente e coração. E eles ainda chegavam, em menor quantidade, mas ainda existiam, pioraram de grau depois que falou no programa que "não deixaria os idiotas mudarem quem ele era". Engraçado, eles parecem ter ficado tão ofendidos com a palavra idiota, contudo, ficavam o chamando de coisa pior online. 

Tudo aquilo só o motivava ainda mais a permanecer na rádio. 

Kyungsoo estava fazendo o caminho até a escola, quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e encontrou a notificação de uma mensagem de Jongdae na tela. Suspirou. Desde o alerta anterior, sempre ficava com uma sensação estranha ao receber mensagens inesperadas do amigo. O medo de ser algo parecido lhe inundando. Dessa vez, era sim um pedido como da última vez, porém agora não era para ficar longe, mas sim para andar mais rápido. 

**_Jongdae_ **

_KYUNGSOO, VEM JÁ PRA CÁ_

_CADÊ VOCÊ???_

_VEIO PRA ESCOLA, VC PRECISA VER ISSO_

De imediato, ele franziu as sobrancelhas para a urgência que o amigo transmitia e apressou os passos. Não demorando mais que cinco minutos para chegar na escola, graças a já estar perto dela quando recebeu o chamado. Nada parecia mudado na fachada da escola, mas foi ele passar pela porta que notou o motivo do amigo parecer tão alarmado. Sua boca caindo ao reparar nas paredes lotadas de cartazes e papéis. Ele provavelmente pensaria que era apenas mais um dos eventos escolares, se não fosse o enorme “ _Speak yourself: show your voice_ ” que estava em destaque em cada um. 

Ao se aproximar de um para ler, notou que aquilo ali era para ele. Se tratavam de recados. Recados direcionados ao aluno misterioso da rádio. Eram para ele. 

Chocado ao chegar nessa constatação, começou a ler alguns, sentindo os olhos arregalarem e o coração disparar. 

" _Eu realmente gosto do estilo musical que a rádio tem agora, tava cansado das músicas sem letra e só blá blá blá, gatas e carros"_

_"Mano, que se ferrem quem falou mal do cara da rádio, ele tocou Radio_ G _a_ G _a do Queen, meu herói"_

_"Desde que ouvi Kiss do Prince tocar na rádio, precisei ir atrás pra colocar na playlist. Deviam agradecer por ele trazer música boa. Tamo junto locutor."_

_"Fazia tempos que não me sinto tão livre quanto me sinto agora depois de ouvir o que ele falou sobre ser quem somos. Obrigado por me inspirar a ser eu mesma_ , _locutor misterioso."_

_"Cara, ter dançado na escola vai ser minha lembrança favorita quando eu sair daqui. Valeu por isso_ , _cara da rádio"_

_"Pela primeira vez desde que entrei no ensino médio, me senti parte de algo. Tudo graças a você, seu modo de ver a vida e sua música. Muito obrigado."_

_"Eu estudo nessa escola desde que nasci, depois do que você falou na rádio, essa semana foi a primeira vez que realmente falaram comigo. Me notaram, sabe? Não de forma ruim, mas como uma pessoa real. Só queria te agradecer porque acho que você talvez não saiba do papel que teve na sutil mudança que o colégio sofreu. Você tocou_ _a_ _s_ _pessoas locutor e nos mostrou que temos voz própria, nunca vou ter como retribuir isso. Obrigada. Você é incrível."_

Kyungsoo sentia os olhos lacrimejarem com aquilo, não acreditava que tanta gente tinha escrito coisas positivas sobre si. Deus, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. A cada passo que dava pelo corredor, encontrava novos papéis com recados para serem lidos. Incrédulo era pouco para descrever como se sentia. Ao chegar perto da porta da sala de aula, foi direto para a carteira ao lado de Jongdae que começou a falar assim que ele se sentou. 

— Cara, você tá famoso.

— Não é pra tanto. — disse, tímido. E era verdade, não era ele que estava famoso, e sim o locutor. Ainda era somente Do Kyungsoo. E foi exatamente isso que falou para o amigo. 

— Um não existe sem o outro, então, sim, você tá famoso. Você tá, literalmente, pela escola inteira. Na estrutura dela. — enfatizou, rindo baixo da forma como Kyungsoo parecia envergonhado com tudo aquilo. 

— Quem foi que organizou isso? — perguntou de súbito, curioso demais. — É improvável eles só terem resolvido colar mensagens nas paredes. 

— Ah, eu perguntei pra umas pessoas quando cheguei porque eu tava curioso e surgiu um nome, Park Chanyeol. — Kyungsoo já havia arregalado tanto os olhos nesses últimos minutos que nem sabia como ainda os mantinha no rosto. 

Como assim, Park Chanyeol? 

— Disseram que ele abordou várias pessoas da tarde pedindo para escreverem o que queriam dizer pro cara da rádio e as coisas tomaram essas proporções. — Só quando Jongdae respondeu, que ele percebeu ter feito a pergunta em voz alta. — Dizem que ele colou grande parte dos cartazes sozinho. 

Kyungsoo teria perguntado mais coisas para o amigo, mas a professora entrou em sala e focaram na aula. Ou ao menos, Jongdae focou, porque ele mesmo estava com a mente lotada demais para conseguir entender o que estava rolando. Nunca havia ficado sem prestar atenção na aula ou participar dela, mas, naquele dia, não prestou atenção em nenhuma. No intervalo, ainda tentou tirar mais informações do amigo, porém ele sabia tanto quanto a si. 

Mesmo quando voltou para a escola durante a tarde para cumprir seu dever na rádio, ainda ficou chocado ao olhar pelas paredes e lá estarem todos aqueles papéis, todas aquelas vozes. Sim, porque tudo que escreveram naquelas folhas eram o que pensavam, eram o que queriam dizer, eles estavam finalmente se expressando. Usando sua voz. 

_The Smiths_ tocava alto em seus fones e ele sorria enquanto caminhava. Cantarolando despreocupadamente a letra de _How soon is now_ , abriu a porta da sala de rádio e acendeu as luzes, segurando um grito em seguida ao visualizar alguém ali dentro. Reconheceu Chanyeol de cara, e ele parecia quase tão petrificado quanto a si. Retirou os fones devagar ao que o mais alto pareceu começar a falar. 

— Perdão, eu não ouvi. Pode repetir? — pediu, enrolando o fio nas mãos. Brincava com ele nervosamente. 

— Oi — Chanyeol disse e se achou meio patético pela forma fraca que sua voz saiu, parecendo mais um suspiro do que um cumprimento. 

— Oi — sussurrou de volta. — O que está fazendo aqui? 

— Ah, eu… bem… eu queria, sabe…

Kyungsoo prendeu o sorriso pela forma atrapalhada como o outro falava. Sabia que normalmente ele não era assim pelo tempo que o observou, era curioso vê-lo tão nervoso assim.

— Você quer ir tomar um milkshake comigo? — Soltou de uma vez e esperou uma resposta. 

Chanyeol não esperava ficar tão nervoso quanto estava quando imaginou aquela situação acontecendo em sua cabeça. Assim que viu aquele garoto baixinho e de sorriso de coração dançando com a alma naquela sala minúscula, ele sabia que precisava fazer algo para ele saber o quão incrível era. Então, deu as costas a ele naquele dia e se encontrou com Sehun para ele lhe ajudar com a ideia que teve. 

Ele sabia que tinha gente na escola que ao contrário do que falavam na internet, gostavam, sim, do gosto musical que — o garoto que agora sabia se chamar Do Kyungsoo após procurar com a ajuda do amigo — Kyungsoo possuía. Eles só tinham medo de falar. E também não precisava ser um gênio para notar a sutil mudança que estava acontecendo pelos arredores estudantis depois do, praticamente, _flashmob_ que viveram na semana passada. 

Então, reuniu toda a falta de vergonha na cara que tinha e saiu, corredor por corredor, sala por sala, pedindo e avisando que, perto da saída, teria uma mesa com papéis e cartazes para que pudessem deixar um recado positivo para o radialista. Saiu colando eles por cada cantinho que pôde, matando algumas aulas — se tornou incrivelmente bom em desviar dos monitores — e se permitiu pensar em como Kyungsoo ficaria surpreso e feliz ao entrar na escola e ver tudo aquilo na parte da manhã. 

E aí, no período da tarde quando ele fosse para a sala, estaria ali, o esperando para fazer o convite para um milkshake. Sabia que era algo simples demais, mas, bem, eram adolescentes. Que adolescente não gosta de milkshake? Não tinha erro. Bom, ele achava que não até ficar preso nesse silêncio após ter feito o pedido. 

— Por quê? — Escutou, levantando o olhar dos pés e encarando Kyungsoo que tinha sua atenção focada no fone em mãos. 

— Por que o que? 

— Por que você quer ir tomar um milkshake comigo? Logo comigo? — Apontou para seu corpo — Por que você fez algo tão incrível por mim como os recadinhos? Você nem me conhece. 

Chanyeol deu de ombros, sorrindo pequeno para o garoto a sua frente que parecia tão confuso sobre os motivos de seus atos. 

— Mas quero conhecer. Sempre quis, desde que ouvi uma voz melodiosa soar pelos autofalantes se apresentando e colocando _Celebration_ pra tocar. Quer dizer, quem além de mim teria essa velharia na playlist? — Brincou, gostando de ver um levantar de lábios no rosto alheio. — Eu fiquei bem puto quando soube dos comentários maldosos que você tava recebendo e fiquei com medo de você sumir da rádio, daí teve aquela ligação e a música. E eu te vi dançando aqui nesta sala — Neste momento, o coração de Chanyeol falhou uma batida ao ver a vermelhidão no rosto de Kyungsoo que soltou um "que vergonha" baixinho. — e pensei em fazer você ver que tem, sim, importância, da mesma forma que você fez várias pessoas daqui verem isso em si mesmas. 

— Eu aceito. — Foi só isso que Kyungsoo falou depois de compartilhar mais uns segundos em silêncio com o Park. 

— Aceita o que? — Sorriu pelo vinco que se formou na testa alheia, quando ele a franziu em confusão. Ele parecia tão fofo daquele jeito perdido. 

— Tomar um milkshake com você. 

— Ah, ok. Beleza. — Abriu seu famoso sorriso de coringa. — Te encontro na saída, então? Depois que você sair daqui? 

— Ok. 

Trocaram mais um sorriso, antes de Chanyeol começar a sair e Kyungsoo poder adentrar de vez a sala. 

— Ah, eu esqueci de me apresentar. — Disse ele, parando pouco antes de fechar a porta. 

— Eu sei quem você é, Park Chanyeol. — Foi a vez do mais alto arregalar os olhos. 

Quando ele viu que aquilo era o máximo que Kyungsoo contaria agora, acenou em despedida e saiu, deixando o garoto para fazer seu trabalho. Quando Kyungsoo enfim sentou em sua cadeira, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e respirou fundo. Tanta coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo que ele precisaria de um momento para processar tudo. Primeiro que passou de completamente odiado, para ter alguns aliados ao seu lado. E como se isso não bastasse, a pessoa que havia despertado sentimentos novos em si, havia _o_ notado. Não apenas notado, como também o ajudado a ver que tinha gente do seu lado. 

Que ele não estava sozinho como parecia. 

Jogou sua mochila no chão e colocou os fones da rádio no ouvido, sorrindo como há semanas não fazia quando viu a plaquinha ir de “ _Off”_ para “No ar”. 

— Boa tarde, pessoas. Eu tinha em mente começar esse programa com os recados dos professores, mas os acontecimentos de hoje me fizeram mudar um pouco a programação. Vocês não sabem a confusão de sentimentos que me fizeram ter quando entrei na escola hoje e olhei pras paredes, cara, vocês são demais. Eu li todos os recados, ou, quase todos, porque, né, toda a estrutura da escola virou o mural de vocês. — Brincou, suspirando enquanto voltava a falar. — Todos me falaram que finalmente sentem que podem ter voz nesse colégio, que a música e o programa os ajudaram. Muitos perguntaram quem eu sou. — Suspirou — Devo dizer que vocês não foram os únicos ajudados aqui. Eu costumava achar que era como um fantasma vivo, andando por entre as massas, porém nunca visto. Mas, percebi que, apesar de não ser visto, eu posso ser ouvido. Então, da mesma forma que me permitiram ter minha voz, me permitam ser a voz de vocês por aqui. Não um rosto em que se inspirar, mas uma voz para se identificar. Parafraseando meu filme favorito, ele era meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão, meu amigo. Ele era eu, era você, era todos nós. 

Sorriu, vendo a tela do computador mostrar ligações e comentários subindo cada vez mais na página da rádio. 

\- _Speak yourself_ _._ \- Ditou e riu - Sejam bem - vindos à _Voices._


End file.
